Dime que me Amas
by kakyu
Summary: Seiya y Serena. Universo Alterno. Despues de haberse negado la possibilidad a Amar, Serena encuentra en su camino un hombre que la hace reconsiderar aquella tajante determinación, ¿Se dará la oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Espero sus comentarios y reviews, muchas gracias.

**¡Dime que me Amas!**

Serena se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del cuarto de baño del avión, causándole cierta sorpresa la imagen que la estaba mirando.

Cabello sedoso de un rubio brillante cayéndole sobre los hombros, ojos de un vívido color celeste y piel cremosa con unas pecas alrededor de su rectilínea nariz. No tenía más remedio que admitir que se parecía a ella. Pero no entendía cómo a la chica que le estaba mirando no se le notaba la amargura y el dolor que había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses.

Aunque, la verdad, siempre había sabido ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. Aquel pensamiento la hizo levantar el mentón en gesto de desafío mientras una vocecilla interior le decía que no debía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, que se debía haber quedado en Canadá, donde todo era más normal, que no tenía todavía fuerza suficiente como para empezar a emprender algo por sí misma.

Serena Tsukino, _eres una superviviente _se apartó el mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente mientras pronunciaba en alto las palabras. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando. _Lo eres, _su mirada se enturbió. _Y lo vas a conseguir._

El futuro podría no ser el que ella se había imaginado hacía un año, pero qué más daba. No podía caer en la autocompasión y dejar que esos sentimientos la ahogaran. Emprendería una nueva vida, una vida en la que no tuviera que responder ante nadie. Una vida propia. Asintió con la cabeza como para autoafirmarse y estiró los hombros.

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento de clase preferente, intentando olvidarse de los comentarios tan poco sutiles que había realizado el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y se preparó para el aterrizaje en Tokio. En cuanto lograra salir de la terminal, iría a recoger el coche que uno de los colegas de Taiki había alquilado para ella.

Pocos minutos después, estaba sentada en un Ford Fiesta de color azul, con el equipaje en el maletero y en el asiento de al lado del conductor.

Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de lograr salir de Canadá, pero no por ello se puso nerviosa. Después de lo que había tenido que pasar durante los últimos meses, ¿qué importancia tenía perderse en aquella ciudad? Una de las cosas que había aprendido era a distinguir lo que era importante de lo que no lo era.

La autonomía era lo más importante. Ser capaz de elegir lo que quería hacer y cuándo lo quería hacer. Flexionó sus largas piernas al recordar los interminables meses que había pasado en la silla de ruedas y expulsó lentamente el aire a través de sus blancos dientes. Todavía se cansaba demasiado pronto y tenía que seguir haciendo los ejercicios de fisioterapia que le había recomendado el médico. Pero no le importaba, porque una vez más era dueña de su propio destino.

Además, todo podría, haber acabado de forma distinta. El horroroso accidente que se había llevado a Harper, la podría haber dejado en la silla de ruedas para siempre. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Había tenido que luchar contra la depresión que la había acosado al principio. Había tenido que salir por sus propios medios del pozo en el que había caído.

Todo el mundo se había portado muy bien con ella. Y seguía portándose. Recordó con un poco de amargura la pena que habían sentido por ella. Sabía perfectamente los comentarios que habían hecho. El novio que había muerto en aquel accidente de automóvil, su lucha al salir del estado de coma y descubrir que era posible que nunca más pudiera volver a caminar. Todos comentaban que había sido algo terrible. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan deprimida y apática.

Pero ella nunca les había manifestado sus verdaderos sentimientos y nunca se los diría.

El sonido estridente del claxon del coche que venía de frente la sacó de los amargos recuerdos. Aunque los otros conductores echaron la culpa al coche deportivo de color rojo que se había cruzado en su camino, el incidente la hizo volver a concentrarse en la conducción.

Aquel día de noviembre lucía el sol, pero hacía frío. Mientras el coche devoraba kilómetros, se fijó en que las ramas de los árboles estaban desprovistas de sus hojas.

Eran más de las tres cuando llegó al departamento. Llegó agotada.

"Clínica Veterinaria".

Nunca dos palabras le habían sonado tan bien. Serena apagó el motor del coche, se recostó en su asiento y se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo.

El trayecto había sido muy corto comparado con los que hacía en Canadá. Pero eran esos momentos los que la hacían recordar que todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

Tenía que ir a pedirle la llave a Seiya Kuo que era la persona que llevaba la clínica, y seguir sus instrucciones. Nada complicado. Salió del coche, caminó hasta la puerta de roble, llamó al timbre y retrocedió unos pasos.

Transcurrieron los segundos y cuando se cumplió el minuto Serena llamó otra vez. Y otra. Al ver que nadie respondía, abrió la pesada puerta y entró en un inmenso vestíbulo, cuyas baldosas blancas y negras brillaron bajo el sol otoñal.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío, lo mismo que el área de recepción. Acababa de sentarse en una de las sillas de respaldo recto que había en la sala de espera cuando apareció una mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Eres Serena? ¿La sobrina de Taiki? -Serena sólo logró asentir con la cabeza, porque antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer habló de nuevo-. Es que tenemos una urgencia. No puedo quedarme. En cuanto Kuo termine, vendrá a verte -la mujer cerró la puerta y todo volvió a estar en calma.

Muy bien. Serena se quedó mirando al vacío. No se había esperado un recibimiento con flores, pero bien podría haberle dicho "hola" o "¿cómo estás?".

Se quitó los zapatos y se puso las manos en los riñones antes de suspirar de cansancio y cerrar los ojos. Sería mejor relajarse mientras esperaba. De nada le iba a servir enfadarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared detrás de ella y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida.

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde Kuo llegó a la recepción dispuesto a pedir disculpas, en vez de encontrarse con una iracunda mujer, se encontró con Serena, profundamente dormida, con su cabello rubio alborotado, las gruesas pestañas contrastando con su cremosa piel que parecía transparente. Una cara encantadora y alarmantemente frágil.

Se quedó parado, entrecerró sus ojos de color azul y se quedó mirándola durante unos cuantos segundos antes de consultar su reloj. Tan solo habían transcurrido cinco minutos y estaba profundamente dormida. Parecía que estaba agotada. Ahora entendía la razón por la que Taiki y Amy no habían querido que aquella chica hiciera el viaje sola desde Canadá. Pero según le había dicho Amy, la sobrina de Taiki era tan obstinada como su tío. Era algo genético.

No había esperado una chica tan guapa. La foto que le había enviado no le hacía justicia. Fue un pensamiento que intentó quitarse cuanto antes de la cabeza. Era la sobrina de Taiki y sabía que había pasado un verdadero infierno. El que fuera guapa o lo dejara de ser era irrelevante en aquellas circunstancias. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y que alguien la cuidara, aunque lo último había que hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le había prometido a Taiki y a Amy que él se encargaría de ello. Como si fuera un padre.

Se fijó otra vez en su precioso rostro, sus labios rojos entreabiertos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco antes de darse la vuelta, salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Lita estaba allí. Su regordete y amable rostro enrojecido y sudando.

-He hecho café.

-Está dormida -hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta-. Pero gracias de todas maneras. Esperaré unos minutos y se lo llevaré en una bandeja. Gracias también por ayudarme. Nunca ocurre nada y precisamente hoy tiene que pasar.

Habían tenido que atender a un perro que había sufrido un accidente de automóvil. Kuo había enviado a sus dos ayudantes a atender otros animales y la enfermera estaba enferma con gripe, por lo que no había tenido más remedio que echar mano de la recepcionista para que le ayudara a hacer la operación que el perro necesitaba. Pero lo más importante era que todo había salido bien.

Lita estaba sonriendo.

Pues será mejor que te limpies la sangre primero, porque si no vas a darle a la chica un susto de muerte.

Kuo se miró en el espejo de forma triangular que había sobre el fregadero y murmuró:

-Maldita sea -se limpió la sangre de la cara antes de quitarse de la frente un mechón de su negro pelo e intentar aplastarse el resto de sus rebeldes mechas. Tengo que cortarme el pelo.

Llevo semanas diciéndote eso le respondió Lita suspirando de forma maternal. El problema era que a Kuo le daba más o menos igual su aspecto, pensó ella. Teniendo en cuenta su atractivo, que lo hacía irresistible para todas las mujeres que conocía, era la persona más modesta que había conocido en su vida. Y ello le daba más poder de fascinación. El magnetismo que tenía era letal, pero él parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto. Lo cual era muy típico de Seiya. Como había comentado su hija de dieciocho años, cuando lo había conocido:

_Mamá, es pura dinamita._

-Pon en la bandeja algunas galletas, Lita -le dijo Seiya- Está un poco delgada.

-No se te ocurra decírselo -le advirtió Lita poniendo cara de horror. Otro de los atributos de Seiya, no sabía si una virtud o no, era su tendencia a ser muy directo. No se andaba nunca con rodeos. Algo que era de agradecer, sobre todo cuando la tendencia general era que todo el mundo tratara de aparentar algo que no eran. Sin embargo, era la persona más compasiva que había conocido. Un enigma. Lita asintió con la cabeza. Así era Seiya.

Serena estaba todavía dormida cuando Seiya entró con la bandeja de café y unas galletas, pero en esa ocasión no se quedó pensando en su belleza y en su delgada figura, sino que la despertó.

Sin embargo, en los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que abrió los ojos pensó que no iba a ser tan fácil asumir el papel protector que le habían asignado. En la fotografía que había recibido de la boda de Amy, que había sido sacada bajo el azul sol del Caribe, no había tenido tan buen aspecto. Aunque en aquel tiempo todavía se estaba recuperando del accidente que había sufrido y estaba todavía en la silla de ruedas, recordó con pesar. Tenía que haber tenido eso en cuenta.

Serena se despertó, poco a poco, como un niño soñoliento, humedeciéndose los labios con su rosada lengua. Aquel gesto provocó una respuesta en Seiya, en la que no quiso ni siquiera ponerse a pensar.

-¿Quiere café? -cuando Serena abrió sus ojos celestes, Seiya mantuvo un tono de voz bajo y en calma, el mismo que utilizaba para dirigirse a los pacientes nerviosos-. Se ha quedado dormida esperándome -añadió con voz suave.

-¿Sí? -durante unos segundos su mirada estuvo perdida. Después, la enfocó en un par de ojos de color zafiro en un rostro verdaderamente atractivo y se ruborizó. Se incorporó bruscamente y el movimiento hizo que sus recién curadas vértebras se resintieran-. ¡Oh! -exclamó.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí estoy bien. Me he asustado un poco, nada más.

Estaba claro que no quería preguntas sobre su salud. Una actitud un tanto fría. Seiya sonrió. Prefería esa actitud a la de las mujeres de aquel lugar que se relacionaban con él.

-¿Con leche o sin leche? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-El café -su tono era paciente.

-Ah -Serena se sonrojó aún más. Su conducta era un tanto extraña y no sabía por qué.

A lo mejor era porque aquel hombre era... Bien, no era como había esperado. Cuando Amy le había hablado de su compañero de trabajo, nunca le había descrito a un hombre tipo Pierce Brosnan.

-¿Cómo quiere el café?

-Con leche, por favor. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Se quedó observándolo mientras le servía la taza y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que él era todo un hombre. Alto, delgado, sensual. ¿Cómo no se lo habría contado Amy? Bien era verdad que la mujer de su tío sólo tenía ojos para su marido. Y él para ella.

Como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, Seiya comentó:

-¿Qué tal está Amy? Según he oído, está esperando un hijo levantó la cabeza y le ofreció la taza de café.

Serena asintió.

-Salé de cuentas en junio.

Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más espinoso. ¿Habría sido ella siempre así, o le habría cambiado de alguna forma el accidente? Fuera como fuera, a Seiya le iba a resultar bastante difícil ser el amigo que Amy le había pedido que fuera para aquella chica.

Confirmando lo que estaba pensando, Serena le preguntó muy formalmente:

-Creo, señor kuo, que usted tiene la llave de la casa de Amy.

-¿Por qué le llamaba de usted? Seiya. Me llamo Seiya.

Serena parpadeó.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy un poco cansada. ¿Me dices cómo puedo llegar a casa de Amy?

Le gustó su acento canadiense. Aunque tratara de mantener las distancias, como lo estaba haciendo, tenía un tono cálido y suave.

-Haré algo mejor. Yo ya he terminado y Haruka, que creo que lo conociste en la boda, y mi otro ayudante están a punto de volver. Te llevaré y te enseñaré cómo funciona la cocina y todo lo demás.

-No me gustaría ser una molestia -comentó Serena un poco nerviosa. Además, Amy ya me lo ha explicado muy bien.

-Veo que es una chica muy concienzuda.

Por el tono que utilizó, estaba claro que no iba a desistir en la idea de acompañarla. Se quedó mirando sus ojos oscuros como la noche y dio unos sorbos de café.

Su tío Taiki, que había sido como una madre, un padre, una hermana y un hermano para ella, se había enamorado y casado con una colega veterinaria de aquel hombre el año pasado.

Taiki había comprado aquella clínica veterinaria cuando el propietario la había anunciado en el mercado, pero cuando se casó con Amy se la vendió a Seiya. ¿Se sentiría Seiya obligado para con ella por el hecho de haberle comprado la clínica a su tío? Porque era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos y estaba dispuesta a dejárselo claro cuanto antes.

-Señor Ku... Seiya -rápidamente corrigió cuando lo miró a los ojos-. No sé lo que Amy le habrá contado, pero sé cuidar de mí misma -justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la expresión en su mirada y supo que Amy le había pedido que cuidara de ella. Seguro que había sido idea de Taiki. ¿Cómo le habrían podido hacer algo así? Sabía que lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no era algo que ella deseara-. Lo digo en serio -añadió en tono frío.

-¿Una galleta? -Seiya la observó y se dio cuenta de que la había pillado.

-No gracias.

-Son caseras -la animó- Lita aparte de recepcionista, es como una madre, y parece que se ha propuesto que esté bien alimentado.

Serena se mordió el labio y lo miró entrecerrando sus vívidos ojos celestes.

-Amy te ha pedido que cuides de mí, ¿no?

Era una mujer bastante directa. Eso le gustaba mucho. Era una cualidad muy rara en los tiempos que corrían. Podría esquivar la pregunta que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía al haber sido tan directa.

Sí, era una respuesta también muy directa. Se acomodó en su silla, manteniéndole la mirada y con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Fue una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, una sensación que la asustó.

-Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte -le dijo en tono neutro a la vez que se levantaba-. No soy una niña y no me gusta que me traten así.

Estaba claro que no era una niña, pensó Seiya.

-¿Es que tienes algo en contra de la gente que quiere ayudar a los demás?

No se movió, su voz todavía en calma y relajada, pero con un cierto tono de masculinidad que ella no había notado antes. Un tono con cierta autoridad, ante el cual ella se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido un tanto estúpido.

-No, claro que no -le respondió-. Si eso es lo que quieren. Pero yo no quiero que nadie me cuide.

-¿Y no crees que es comprensible que Taiki no quiera que Amy se preocupe por ti en un momento tan delicado de su embarazo? -le preguntó Seiya con voz sedosa.

-Buena pregunta -se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada por la sorpresa que había provocado en ella. En tan sólo unos segundos la había acusado de ser infantil, egoísta y desagradecida sin siquiera pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aquel hombre era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista, como ella había sospechado nada más verlo.

-Les llamaré de vez en cuando -le respondió ella en tono desafiante.

-Muy amable por tu parte -replicó en tono sarcástico-. Siéntate y termínate el café -casi le ordenó.

-Preferiría marcharme, si me das la llave, por favor -Serena no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de aquella manera. Ni siquiera el tono de su voz era el que acostumbraba a ser. Nunca había sido una persona petulante.

-Siéntate.

Fue casi un ladrido en aquella ocasión. Lo obedeció, pensando con cierto tono de humor que la profesión de aquel hombre le iba como anillo al dedo. Ningún animal lo desobedecería si utilizaba aquel tono. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente, si quería conseguir la llave. En cuanto la consiguiera, no volvería a poner los ojos encima de aquel tipo.

Seiya no supo si estaba más enfadado consigo mismo o con aquella mujer que tenía frente a él que parecía un ángel, pero con un temperamento fuera de control. Pero era familia de Amy y estaba recuperándose de un accidente del que poca gente salía viva, estaba sola y no conocía a nadie allí. Además, había prometido cuidar de ella. Lo había prometido. Hacía años, que no había perdido los estribos de aquella manera. ¿Por qué los había perdido en esos momentos? Suspiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

-Bébete el café, te ayudará a despejarte y llegar conciente hasta la casa.

Y encima la estaba tachando de conductora inepta. Serena frunció el ceño, sus ojos celestes despidiendo chispas. Pero se terminó el café y se comió la galleta que Seiya había colocado en el platito. Estaba deliciosa.

-¿Ya? -Seiya se levantó mientras se lo preguntaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era un hombre alto, muy alto. La sacaba por lo menos quince centímetros. Se fijó en que necesitaba un corte de pelo. Serena abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento y lo desechó con firmeza. A ella le daba igual que el pelo le llegara a los pies.

-Te espero fuera.

No sabía cómo terminar aquel encuentro. No le apetecía darle las gracias por el café, ni tampoco se atrevía a pedirle la llave otra vez. Pero al oír su propuesta se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa. Parecía decidido a acompañarla a la casa. Prefirió tragarse la respuesta que casi le había llegado hasta los labios. Pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Se quedó en los escalones durante unos segundos y respiró hondo el frío aire inglés, antes de dirigirse a su Ford Fiesta y abrir la puerta.

Cuando se metió en el coche, arrancó el motor y esperó. Minutos más tarde, un elegante Aston Martin salía por la puerta del garaje de la casa.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa. Aquel era el típico coche ante el que todas las mujeres se quedaban bobas mirando. Seguro que Seiya se lo había comprado por eso.

_¿Pero por qué pensaba tan mal de él?_ Seiya la saludó con la mano cuándo detuvo el coche al lado de su Ford Fiesta. ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener el coche que le apeteciera!

A Darien también le habían gustado los coches potentes. Mientras iba detrás de él por la carretera principal se dio cuenta de que su mente ya sabía la respuesta antes de haber formulado la pregunta. Se mordió el labio. No, no podía cortar a todos los hombrescon la misma tijera. Seguro que en la vida había hombres buenos, corrientes y normales, que eran capaces de permanecer fieles toda su vida. Lo pensó sin mucha convicción y frunció el ceño.

Qué más daba. No estaba dispuesta, a comprometerse otra vez. Apretó los labios, estiró la espalda y siguió a Seiya por la carretera que parecía sacada de una postal de la campiña inglesa.

Pasaron al lado de varias casas con magníficos jardines y a los pocos kilómetros estaban en una carretera más estrecha que atravesaba campos verdes.

Serena estaba pensando que aquel camino era muy estrecho, en caso de que viniera un coche en el sentido contrario, cuando vio que Seiya encendía el intermitente, reducía la velocidad y aparcaba en un trozo de terreno en el que entraban solo dos coches.

-Oh, _Es suntuosa_ –comentó Serena, como si la esposa de Taiki estuviera en el coche con ella, al fijarse con asombro en la casa.

Una casa pequeña pero que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Parecía que tenía mucho terreno en la parte de atrás. Seguro que en primavera toda aquella extensión se llenaba de miles de flores de colores. Incluso en aquella época del año, en la que sólo se veían las siluetas de las ramas de los árboles contra un cielo dorado, la vista le quitaba la respiración a uno. Ya entendía la razón por la que Amy había conservado aquella casa, a pesar de que Taiki tenía una en Canadá. Si fuera de ella, no la vendería. De ninguna manera.

Y podría quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Amy se lo había expresado con mucha claridad.

Meses, un año, dos años, para siempre... le había dicho la mujer de Taiki cuando le había ofrecido la casa. _Como si fuera tuya, Serena_. Es el sitio perfecto para que reanudes tus sesiones de pintura y a mí me apetece mucho que alguien viva allí. Taiki contrató a una señora para que vaya de vez en cuando a limpiar. También hay un jardinero. Aparte de esas dos personas, no verás a nadie más por allí.

Las últimas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente. Abrió la puerta del coche y miró a Seiya, que estaba sosteniendo la puerta del jardín para que ella entrara.

-Entra y echa un vistazo mientras yo saco las maletas -le dijo sin siquiera sonreír.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo...

-Y después desaparezco de tu vista -le interrumpió-. ¿De acuerdo?

Debía haberle dicho que su intención no había sido decirle que se fuera. Sobre todo porque la estaba tratando con mucha cortesía y educación. Pero no lo hizo. Serena levantó el mentón, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tuvo que pasar a su lado para entrar y cuando lo hizo olió su perfume, una mezcla de deliciosa loción para después del afeitado y limón. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de la casa. Seiya metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que en sólo unos minutos se quedaría otra vez sola. Se quitaría los zapatos de sus doloridos pies, se daría un baño y se metería en la cama. Era lo único que le apetecía. Todo lo demás podría esperar a la mañana siguiente. Nunca se había sentido tan agotada en su vida.

El interior de la casa era tan bonito como el exterior, o más. Los suelos de madera, los techos con las vigas vistas, las paredes pintadas de blanco con un par de cuadros... Era el sitio perfecto.

Del salón salía una escalera por la que se subía al dormitorio y el minúsculo cuarto de baño. No había muchos muebles. Tan solo un sofá de color rojo y dos sillas, una estantería para poner los libros, una mesa y dos banquetas al lado de una barra que separaba la pequeña cocina del salón.

No había televisión, ni microondas. Tampoco frigorífico, ni lavadora. Sólo el fogón.

-He llamado para que vuelvan a poner línea en el teléfono -comentó Seiya apuntando con la mirada el aparato que había en la mesa-. Y he puesto algo de leña en la chimenea. En el cobertizo hay más, madera. También he puesto una lista con los teléfonos del médico, el dentista y todo lo demás.

-Muy bien, gracias -Serena empezó a tener sentimientos de culpa. Había colocado flores en la estantería y, cuando abrió los armarios de la cocina, vio que estaban llenos de comida. En la panera había una barra recién hecha y el frutero estaba repleto de frutas. A su lado, había filetes, huevos y unas botellas del mejor vino. Suspiró hondo y le preguntó:

-¿Has comprado tú todo esto?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pensé que no te apetecería salir a comprar nada más venir.

-¿Cuánto te debo? -le preguntó un poco tensa y sonrojada.

-Nada -le respondió.

-Pero te lo tendré que pagar...

-Te digo que no me debes nada -replicó en un tono contundente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, alcanzó una caja de cerillas y se fue a encender la chimenea.

-Hace un poco de frío. En unos minutos esto se caldeará -le dijo. No hay calefacción central. Tendrás que tener cuidado de no quedarte sin combustible.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Serena se preguntó si no debería insistir en lo del pago de la comida, pero prefirió dejarlo como estaba.

-Gracias -le dijo.

-Hay una conexión para la antena de televisión, si quieres traer una. A Amy no le gustaba la televisión.

-Ni a mí tampoco -respondió Serena-. Pasaré casi todo el tiempo pintando. Además, me gusta mucho leer frente ala chimenea.

-¿Eres hogareña?

-Sí.

-Te traeré las maletas -comentó él con voz sedosa.

Serena subió al piso de arriba mientras Seiya le llevaba las maletas. Entró en el dormitorio. La colcha y las cortinas hacían juego. Era preciosa. No había ni armario, ni aparador. Amy ya le había advertido de que había puesto provisionalmente una barra donde colgaba las perchas con la ropa, con la idea de cambiarla algún día por un armario. Pero a Serena le daba igual. A lo mejor compraba un armario de pino que fuera a juego con la cama antes de marcharse de la casa.

-¿Quieres que suba las maletas?

-¿Subirlas? -sólo imaginarse a Seiya en el dormitorio fue suficiente como para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-No, no te preocupes -le dijo casi sin respiración, dándose casi de bruces con él-. Ya las subiré yo más tarde.

-Déjalo hasta mañana, si puedes. Debes de estar agotada.

Cuando había bajado las escaleras, sin embargo, había parecido una jovencita. Una jovencita con ojeras y cara de cansancio. También se había dado cuenta de que cojeaba un poco. Casi no se le notaba, pero así era.

-Bueno, me voy Serena -le dijo con voz suave-. Si quieres algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Serena estuvo dudando unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales estrechó su mano y le dijo:

-Gracias. De verdad. No era mi intención ser grosera antes. Lo que pasa es que quiero estar sola.

Al darse cuenta de que incluso aquella respuesta era un tanto insultante, quiso añadir:

-Lo que quiero decir es...

-Que necesitas espacio para respirar.

Todavía estaba sosteniendo su mano, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia ella. Fue algo más indefinido que las palabras que pronunció lo que la hizo mirarlo con expresión de asombro. No le gustaba la reacción que le producía sentir aquella mano dura, ni tampoco el hecho de saber que tenía que retirar su mano y no podía. Lo que la dejó totalmente inmóvil fue el que él supiera con exactitud lo que ella realmente sentía.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se fijó en que él seguía el movimiento con la mirada. El calor que sintió fue suficiente como para reaccionar.

-Sí, eso es lo que he querido decir.

-De todas maneras procura no aislarte demasiado, porque eso tampoco es bueno -le dijo en un tono grave y sensual.

¿Sabría lo sensual que era? Serena nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto magnetismo en su vida.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo -le respondió casi temblando-. Lo que voy a hacer es pintar. Es posible que exponga en Londres, si mi agente logra llegar a un acuerdo...

-No me refería a trabajo -de repente sintió que tenía la mano libre, con una sensación como de desnudez-. Me refería a algo que llevamos aquí dentro -se tocó la parte del cuerpo donde estaba el corazón-. Porque llega un momento en que el sentimiento muere y es muy difícil volverlo a resucitar. Te lo dice alguien que entiende un poco de eso.

Parecía estar hablando de sí mismo. Serena se quedó mirándolo. No sabía cómo se había desviado la conversación a ese punto, pero de repente parecían estar hablando de él.

-Van pasando los días y te dices a ti mismo que tienes que empezar a abrirte, volver a relacionarte. Pero un buen día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que eres autosuficiente. Que no necesitas a nadie -tenía la mirada dura.

-¿Y no es bueno eso? -le preguntó ella casi in atreverse.

Su voz pareció llevarlo al presente. Movió los párpados y le respondió.

-Puede que sí y puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? -Los momentos de intimidad habían pasado.

Serena se quedó donde estaba. Seiya se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y salió a la fría tarde. Ella lo acompañó y lo observó dirigirse hacia su coche.

-Hasta la próxima, Serena -se dio la vuelta en la puerta del jardín, echándose el pelo para atrás con una mano-. Te llamaré algún día para ver si sigues viva. Prometo no molestarte, de todas maneras ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Era lo que ella había querido. Se lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan triste?, se preguntó Serena mientras observaba el Aston Martin saliendo a la carretera.

Estaba cansada, eso era lo que le pasaba. Le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas ese día y no podía pensar con claridad.

Se mordió el labio y entró a supervisar su nuevo hogar. La encimera de la cocina estaba llena de comida: Vio una nota que él debió escribir mientras ella estaba en el dormitorio. Estaba al lado de una botella de vino tinto y decía:

_Tómate un par de vasos mientras cocinas el filete. La ensalada ya está preparada. Seiya._

Se bebió el primer vaso sentada frente a la chimenea. Luchó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas, sin saber la razón por la que quería llorar. Después de poner el filete en la sartén, se tomó el segundo vaso en el cuarto de baño, metida en la bañera, para relajarse del largo y agotador viaje.

Había anochecido cuando bajó de nuevo. Fuera, estaba nevando. Corrió las cortinas, puso el filete en un plato y se sirvió otro vaso de vino antes de echar un par de troncos más a la chimenea.

¡Odiaba a los hombres! Los odiaba a todos. Iba a hacer lo que había decidido hacer hacía dos semanas en Canadá. Concentrarse en su pintura, labrarse un futuro por sí misma, tanto donde estaba como al otro lado del Atlántico y hacer de su trabajo su modo de vida.

Terminó la ensalada y el filete, acabó el vaso, suspiró hondo y se fue al piso de arriba. Los platos y las maletas podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Nada, absolutamente nada, había cambiado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró en un mundo de silencio de cielos blancos y plateados. Era precioso.

Se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, asombrada ante semejante belleza, y sus dedos sintieron el deseo de volver a tomar los pinceles. Hacía más de un año que había dejado de pintar.

Se saltó su habitual ducha y bajó al piso de abajo, donde encontró la maleta que contenía las medias y los jerseys de lana. Ni siquiera se molestó en lavarse la cara.

Después de un desayuno rápido a base de una tostada y café, abrió la bolsa en la que había guardado sus pinceles y accesorios de pintura, dejando el resto de las maletas donde Seiya las había colocado. Después de organizar la habitación para conseguir toda la luz posible, se puso a trabajar.

A eso de las cuatro, cuando la luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, salió del estado de ensimismamiento en el que había permanecido durante horas y se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba helada y ella hambrienta.

Encendió la chimenea y comió algo. Después, sacó un libro de la estantería y se sentó en el sofá hasta las diez de la noche. Tomó un baño, una taza de chocolate y se metió en la cama a las diez y media. A los pocos minutos, estaba dormida.

A los cinco días de estar allí, no tuvo más remedio que salir por más comida. Durante esos cinco días había llamado a Taiki y a Amy y había deshecho las maletas. Había empezado también un cuadro precioso. Logró sacar el Ford a la nieve para ir al pueblo.

Tenía que pasar por la clínica de Seiya, pero procuró no mirarla.

No la había llamado por teléfono.

Y eso era perfecto, maravilloso. Quería decir que había entendido el mensaje alto y claro. No estaba dispuesta a hacer caso a la vocecilla que la instaba a averiguar la razón de la amargura que la voz de él había reflejado. El pasado era cosa de él, lo mismo que el suyo era de ella.

¿Le habría contado Amy a Seiya algo de ella? Era algo que le venía de vez en cuando a la cabeza.

Confiaba en que no. No era que tuviera que ocultar nada, se decía en tono militante. Pero no le gustaba que nadie se enterase de su vida. Nada más.

Uno de los amantes de su abuela, que había sido una mujer de vida alegre, había violado a su madre, Selene, cuando ésta tenía catorce años. Ella no tenía un pasado como el resto de la gente. Su pobre madre... Se acordó de la fotografía que Taiki le había dado cuando era pequeña. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Su madre había muerto cuando la había tenido a ella. Había sido algo muy difícil de asumir, a pesar de la delicadeza y ternura con la que se lo dijo Taiki. Selene sólo tenía quince años. Aunque aquella tragedia había desestabilizado a su abuela y había abandonado la vida disipada que llevaba hasta que murió ocho años más tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Taiki había procurado limpiar su reputación con ahínco.

Serena con amargura.

En cuando logró hacer su primer millón, nadie se atrevió a volver a mencionar aquella historia. Pero en su pueblo todavía vivían personas que conocían la historia familiar y se creían con el derecho de acosarla. No se lo había comentado a Taiki porque habría hecho cualquier locura. Taiki la había criado con amor y para él era como una hija.

Su pasado había sido una de las razones por las que pensó que Darien era tan maravilloso. La había respetado, la había tratado como si fuera una pieza de porcelana.

Intentó olvidarse de Darien. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua, tan confiada, tan ciega? Pero ya no importaba. Suspiró hondo, intentando combatir las náuseas que le entraban nada más pensar en él.

Darien ya no estaba. Había perdido la vida entre su amasijo de hierros.

Había llegado ya al pequeño pueblo. Nada más entrar se fijó en un sitio para aparcar en la calle principal, al lado de un mercado. No perdió ni un minuto en meter su coche.

Lo dejó casi encajado entre un todo-terreno y un BMW Seguro que por eso estaba el sitio vacío. Pero Taiki le había enseñado a conducir en la finca que tenía en Vancouver cuando ella era una cría y llevaba todavía coletas. Le había enseñado tan bien que casi podía aparcar en un par de palmos.

Apagó el motor, salió como pudo del coche y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a unos ojos azules que tenían un gesto de aprobación.

Muy bien Seiya indicó el Fiesta con la mano y sonrió.

-¿Conducen todas las mujeres canadienses como tú?

Serena se había quedado petrificada. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y parecía más alto y más fuerte de lo que recordaba y mucho más guapo. Tenía las botas embarradas, sucias de hecho.

-Hola Seiya, demasiado tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

-Hola Serena -le respondió muy serio pero con la mirada sonriente.

Y a continuación, cuando los perros que ¿había dentro del todo-terreno empezaron a ladrar al oír su voz?, él gritó.

-Tranquilos, fieras -y se callaron.

-¿Este coche, es tuyo? -le preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Es mi coche de trabajo -le respondió- Los ganaderos pensarían que me había perdido si me ven aparecer con el Aston Martin.

-Claro, claro…

Era mejor seguir hablando, actuar de forma natural, olvidarse de que no iba maquillada y que tendría que haberse lavado el pelo.

-¿Y los perros...?

-Son míos –le respondió Seiya.

Había un tono de calidez en su voz cuando miró las cabezas y los ojos brillantes que estaban en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-Los tengo desde hace ocho meses, a los cinco.

-¿Cinco? -le preguntó Serena tratando de no hacer caso a su corazón.

-Es una larga historia. Pertenecían a una mujer que recogía a todos los perros abandonados. Estos cinco son los que nadie quiso quedarse. Por eso...

-Te los quedaste tú -le interrumpió Serena.

No le gustó lo que le contó, o mejor dicho no le gustó lo que aquella historia implicaba. No quería pensar que Seiya era una persona preocupada por los desvalidos. No quería pensar siquiera en él.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Quería un poco de compañía, eso es todo. Aunque a veces el pequeño homero se pasa un poco.

Se quedó mirándolo. Hablaba como no dándole importancia, pero estaba claro que quería a esos perros en su cara y lo oía en su voz.

La voz de Serena adquirió un tono neutro cuando le dijo:

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo -le respondió Seiya.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma por quererse marchar de allí cuanto antes. Por qué seguir hablando con él, descubriendo más cosas él. Lo cual era un poco estúpido. O más bien peligroso. Era demasiado guapo, con demasiado carisma.

Notó su mirada clavada en su nuca mientras se dirigía hacia las tiendas que había al lado del mercado y por lo mismo ni siquiera volvió la cabeza cuando salió de la frutería.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el todo-terreno había desaparecido.

El cielo le pareció de pronto más gris. Notó el viento helado traspasando su cazadora. Se quedó mirando el mercado. A continuación se dio la vuelta de repente, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima. Estiró los hombros, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la siguiente tienda.

Aquella noche, volvió a nevar. Por la mañana el viento se había convertido en una ventisca. Pero dentro de la casa se estaba muy bien. Serena había aprendido a dejar el fuego por la noche para que durara hasta por la mañana y mantener la casa caliente. Cuando se levantaba, retiraba las cenizas y volvía a colocar unos troncos para reavivarlo otra vez.

A eso de media tarde se le había acabado el carbón y el último tronco estaba ardiendo en la chimenea. Había llegado el momento de ir al cobertizo por leña.

Serena se puso las botas y la cazadora y salió de la casa con la cabeza agachada para que no le diera el viento en los ojos. Después de la acostumbrada lucha para abrir la puerta, entró en el cobertizo.

Después de llenar el cubo de carbón y llevarlo a la casa, salió con el sacó para la leña. Fue precisamente cuando estaba metiendo los troncos en el cuando lo oyó. Parecía un agudo chillido. ¿Ratas? Se quedó paralizada. Podía soportar lo que sea, pero no a las ratas. Las ratas eran más asquerosos seguro que, si no les hacía caso, ni la molestarían.

Se inclinó de nuevo a poner otro tronco, cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo chillido. No era un chillido. Era más bien un maullido como si hubiera un gato allí. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo llamó sin ningún resultado.

¿Estaría herido o sólo buscaba cobijo?

Al cabo de los cinco minutos, cuando el frío ya le estaba calando los huesos y se disponía a irse a la casa para volver con un platito de leche, volvió a oír un maullido detrás de la pila de troncos. Y allí lo vio. En un rincón de los más apartado, al lado de unos escombros en los que su madre los había traído al mundo. Eran pequeñísimos, no tendrían más de unos días. La gata ni se movía.

Rezó para que no estuviera muerta.

Serena se quedó horrorizada mirando la escena que había ante sus ojos y en ese momento uno de los gatos se movió y maulló de nuevo. Serena miró la pila de troncos. Si intentaba moverlos, uno de ellos se podría caer encima de ellos y aplastarlos. Pero no podía dejarlos allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo haría que la madre no había comido ni bebido? A lo mejor días. No había forma de saberlo.

Seiya. Él era veterinario. Él sabría qué hacer. Corrió hacia la casa casi sin respiración y, cuando entró, abrió el armario y buscó su número. Sabía que estaba allí. Su número estaba incluido en una lista de números de emergencia.

Marcó con dedos temblorosos y descubrió que estaba más alterada de lo que en principio había pensado. Le había dado tanta pena ver a aquella gata protegiendo a sus gatitos, después de haber encontrado refugio para ellos...

Fue Lita la que respondió al teléfono. Serena prefirió saltarse las formalidades e ir derecha al grano.

-Soy Serena, la sobrina de Taiki. Quiero hablar con Seiya, es una emergencia.

-¿Serena?

Al oír la voz profunda de Seiya después de una breve pausa, descubrió que tuvo que luchar para controlar sus lágrimas.

-Oh, Seiya. Hay una gata en el cobertizo de la leña y no se mueve y no puedo alcanzarla. Tiene gatitos...

-Tranquila, tranquila -la interrumpió con un tono muy amable- Empieza desde el principio.

Fue lo que hizo Serena. Cuando terminó, guardó silencio y él le respondió:

-Parece que tendré que ir allí cuanto antes. Yaten y Lita se tendrán que encargar de mis pacientes. Termino lo que estoy haciendo y voy enseguida. No tardo más de quince minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

-La carretera está llena de nieve. No sé si podrás...

-No te preocupes -le interrumpió-. Voy en el todo-terreno. Hasta luego -colgó el teléfono.

Los siguientes quince minutos, Serena los pasó entre la puerta y el cobertizo de la leña. La gata no se había movido, ni abierto los ojos. Cuando apareció Seiya en su todo-terreno estaba convencida de que había muerto.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del jardín, le tiró de la manga de su cazadora y lo llevó por el camino, hasta que su mirada la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento -dejó caer la mano como si la chaqueta estuviera ardiendo. Pero nunca en su vida se había puesto tan contenta de ver a alguien.

Seiya entró en el cobertizo, se agachó y miró detrás de los troncos apilados.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí. Pero tienes razón, es muy arriesgado moverlos. Voy a ir por la parte de atrás a ver si encuentro el agujero por el que entró la madre y los sacaré uno a uno.

Serena se lo quedó mirando con gesto de duda. El cobertizo estaba completamente rodeado por maleza. Miraras donde miraras, parecía una misión imposible.

-Es imposible entrar ahí.

Seiya dejó de observar a la gata y los gatitos, se dio la vuelta y se levantó.

-Esas dos últimas palabras no están en mi vocabulario -le dijo-. Y me sorprende que estén en el tuyo.

A Serena aquello le dolió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eres una mujer con agallas y las mujeres con agallas no abandonan antes de empezar.

¿Con agallas? ¿Qué le habría contado Amy?

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? -le preguntó-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado Amy?

-¿Amy? -Seiya pareció sorprendido-. Lo único que me ha contado es que querías descansar unos meses. ¿Qué tenía que haberme contado?

-Nada.

A pesar del frío que hacía, Serena estaba ardiendo.

Seiya continuó mirándola durante unos segundos más, antes de decirle en tono de irritación:

-Lo único que quería decir es que hay que tener agallas para tomar la decisión que tú has tomado, después del accidente del que te has estado recuperando. Ni más, ni menos. Si tienes más fantasmas guardados en tu armario, es asunto tuyo, Serena.

Ese comentario la había puesto en su sitio.

-A mí lo único que me preocupa ahora es poder sacar a esa gata y a sus pequeños para poderlos examinar tan pronto sea posible. ¿Está claro?

-Perfectamente claro -lo miró Serena con gesto de mal humor.

-Muy bien. Voy a intentar entrar por atrás. Tú quédate aquí echándoles un vistazo. Cuando veas mi mano entrar por el agujeró, me lo dices y me dices cómo tengo que moverla para alcanzarlos. ¿Entendido?

-Claro que lo entiendo -le respondió muy enfadada-. No soy tonta.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo fueras, Serena -estaba utilizando el mismo tono con ella que el que utilizaba con un animal difícil.

_Lo sabía. Todos los hombres son iguales. Todos los hombres son tan imposibles, insufribles..._

Se apartó unos pasos cuando él pasó a su lado. Seiya se detuvo y ella lo miró. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. No había sitio para dos en aquel cobertizo y él era un hombre muy grande.

La estaba mirando con un aire de asombro que resaltaba las líneas de su rostro, lo cual le hacía incluso más atractivo. Notó cómo su corazón daba un vuelco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Pero las hormonas de su cuerpo no parecían obedecer las órdenes que ella enviaba desde su cerebro. De hecho, no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera pasar por alto a un hombre como Seiya Kuo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella en tono agresivo.

-Cuando vi ese maravilloso pelo que tienes, debí imaginarme que estaba ante unos ardientes rayos de sol -le respondió.

¿Pelo maravilloso? ¿De verdad creía que su pelo era bonito? Era mejor no seguir pensando en eso, con él tan cerca de ella devorándola con la mirada.

-Pues no lo soy -le respondió con voz débil-. Lo que pasa es que...

-¿Qué? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Que siempre dices lo que no tienes que decir -le aclaró Serena.

-¿De verdad? -Seiya no pareció inmutarse por su acusación. Se limitó a sonreír, antes de abrir la puerta y salir fuera.

Era increíble su arrogancia. Se quedó de pie mirando la entrada vacía durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales lo oyó dirigirse a la parte de atrás del cobertizo. Recordando sus instrucciones, se arrodilló y miró el suelo sucio y polvoriento.

Durante los minutos siguientes, se oyeron juramentos, junto al sonido de ramas romperse. Después de un rato, Serena vio una mano saliendo por el agujero.

-¡Veo tus dedos! -le gritó ella.

-Muy bien. Antes de nada tráeme el saco que tenías para llevar los troncos -le respondió-. Además, aquí no se ve casi nada. ¿Tienes una linterna?

-Tengo una, pero está casi sin pilas...

-Magnífico -fue la cáustica respuesta de Seiya-. Pues tendrás que ir al coche por la mía. No está cerrado. Está en la parte de atrás. La necesitarás si me quieres indicar cómo llegar hasta los gatitos.

Cuando Serena se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del cobertizo con el saco y la linterna estaba ya oscureciendo y la nieve caía con intensidad. Por eso entendió la razón del malhumor de Seiya cuando llegó donde estaba. Estaba tumbado en un zarzal lleno de pinchos.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó mientras le daba el saco.

-No me voy a molestar en responderte. Este condenado zarzal me ha arañado todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se limitó a decir Serena.

La rubia se volvió a meter en el cobertizo y con la linterna empezó a dirigir las operaciones.

Seiya no hacía más que gruñir, pero consiguió sacar a tres gatitos sin dificultad. Fue la gata la que dio más problemas. Se había movido cuando Seiya le había quitado a sus hijos y, cuando intentó levantarla, ella sacó fuerzas de algún sitio y clavó sus garras en uno de los troncos. Al cabo de los pocos segundos volvió a su estado comatoso y, con una hábil maniobra, Seiya logró sacarla también.

Serena se fue corriendo a la parte de atrás, alumbrando con la linterna las piernas de Seiya, quien muy lentamente se levantó con el saco entre sus brazos. El zarzal no quería dejar su presa tan fácilmente. Profirió algunos cuantos gritos más, antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

-Oh, Seiya -se quedó asustada cuando lo vio. La sangre le salía de los arañazos de la cara y de los brazos-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes por unos cuantos arañazos. Vamos a meter a estos dentro a ver cómo están. Dejé el maletín en el cobertizo, ¿me lo puedes traer, por favor?

Una vez dentro de la casa, Seiya puso el saco en el suelo, frente a la chimenea y lo abrieron para ver cómo estaba aquel cuarteto. La gata estaba en los huesos y se la veía sin fuerzas. La única vez que se movió fue cuando Seiya levantó los gatitos uno a uno para examinarlos, los cuales maullaron al abandonar el olor y el calor de su madre.

-Sólo tienen unos días. Ni siquiera han abierto los ojos -murmuró Seiya mientras los colocaba en una caja de cartón que Serena le había llevado-. Pero parece que están sanos, aunque repletos de pulgas. Vamos a ver a su madre.

Serena se sentó sobre sus talones y observó las inmensas manos de Seiya examinar a aquella criatura. La gata no protestó al ser examinada, porque ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde estaba. Tan sólo reaccionaba cuando sus hijos desde la caja maullaban protestando por su ausencia.

-Bueno, no tiene enteritis felina.

Su voz la sacó de su estado contemplativo de sus anchos hombros y ancho pecho debajo de la camisa de pana negra que llevaba puesta. La cazadora se la había quitado antes de empezar a examinar a sus pacientes.

-¿Es malo la enteritis felina?

Ella no sabía casi nada de animales y sabía muy poco de sus enfermedades.

-Lo peor.

Sus ojos zafiros y brillantes se posaron en ella durante unos segundos y luego continuó:

-Aún hoy en día, a pesar de los adelantos médicos que tenemos, podemos hacer poco para combatir esa enfermedad que habría acabado con este animal -le respondió mientras movía a la gata-. Parece muy dócil para ser salvaje. Aunque también es cierto que está agotada y casi muerta de hambre. De todas maneras he conocido a muchos gatos salvajes que habrían luchado aún en estas circunstancias. No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de...

-¿Qué? -le preguntó ella.

-Pues de que es una gata doméstica que sus dueños abandonaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba a tener gatitos.

-¡Eso no puede ser! -exclamó Serena horrorizada.- No puede haber gente tan cruel.

-Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente puede hacer algo así -le respondió Seiya con gesto triste.

-¿Va a morir? -le preguntó Serena.

-No, si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo -entrecerró los ojos y miró al animal.

Todo su interés y energía se concentraron en la gata y sus gatitos. Y ella se fijó en todos los movimientos de sus músculos, en sus expresiones. Algo que ella no había querido hacer. Porque de hecho había hecho la promesa de no fijarse nunca más en un hombre. No sabía cómo Seiya Kuo había logrado afectarla tanto. A lo mejor era verdad lo que había leído hacía ya años, que las mujeres se sentían atraídas por los médicos, asesores y veterinarios, hombres con decisión, fuertes, pero con gran sentido protector. A lo mejor era eso. Y si a eso se le añadía un físico como el de Seiya.

-¿...ayudar?

-¿Perdona? -se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Seiya le había estado hablando y ella no había escuchado una sola palabra.

-Te he dicho que le voy a poner unas inyecciones y tratar de que coma algo. Normalmente en estos casos los sedo y les pongo un goteo. Pero eso la puede poner nerviosa. En cuanto vea que puede viajar, la llevaré a la clínica y te dejaremos en paz.

-Yo cuidaré de ella, si tú crees que puedo, claro.

-No sé. Depende de cómo responda. Tenemos que esperar una hora más o menos -le respondió Seiya-. Y aunque responda bien, tendrás que dedicar tiempo y energía para sacar adelante a la gata y sus gatitos. Yo prefiero que los gatitos estén con su madre hasta que tengan por lo menos ocho semanas. Así que estamos hablando de dos meses de trabajo. Después tendremos que encontrarles un hogar, incluida la madre.

-Ya sé, ya sé..

No lo había pensado, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que ella tenía que ser la que cuidara de aquellos animales. No sabía por qué, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Entre otras cosas porque le resultaba un poco difícil soportar la soledad.

No quería compañía de ningún humano. Pero de animales era otra cosa.

La gata no se dio ni cuenta cuando la aguja penetró en su carne. Al cabo de un ratito, estaba con sus gatitos en la cesta de mimbre de la ropa, encima de la cazadora de Seiya.

-La utilizaba sólo para ir a trabajar. Ya está vieja y se la pueden quedar -le ofreció Seiya, luego hizo la comida para la gata y para los gatitos y logró que comieran algo.

Serena alimentó a los gatitos, uno a uno, con el biberón que Seiya le había llevado. Nunca había disfrutado tanto en su vida.

-Creo que los has encontrado justo a tiempo -Seiya se había sentado junto a ella, en la alfombra, mientras alimentaba al último de los tres gatitos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

Serena continuó concentrada en el animalito que tenía entre sus manos, pero él estaba tan cerca, que no podía dejar de oler el masculino perfume de su cuerpo.

-Son tan dulces -le sonrió Serena nerviosa, tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar.

Él pareció darse cuenta y sacó la conclusión de que estaba preocupada por la gata y sus gatitos, _que lo estaba_, se repitió en silencio, pero esa no era la razón por la que temblaba y tenía la boca seca.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero trata de no preocuparte y pensar lo peor.

El gatito que tenía en su mano ya había terminado de comer y Seiya se lo quitó y le colocó otro.

-Hasta el momento todo ha salido bien -dijo con tranquilidad-. Y por lo que parece la madre va a sobrevivir.

Los dos se quedaron mirando los tres gatitos, que se habían colocado junto a su madre.

-La madre ha comido y los gatitos también. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer de momento. Dentro de media hora intentaré darle a la gata más comida. Aunque hayamos dado de comer a sus hijos, no hay nada como la leche de la madre.

-No, claro que no -concordó Serena, de pronto se sintió un poco incómoda. El fuego de la chimenea, la familia de gatitos en su cesta, el sonido del viento fuera y el calor de la casa. Todo era demasiado íntimo.

Serena se puso de pie con tanta intensidad, que incluso ella se asustó. Cómo no sabía qué decir, empezó a balbucear:

-Supongo que té apetecerá algo de beber. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Té, café o prefieres un vaso de vino?

-Un vaso de vino -respondió Seiya en tono grave-. Siempre y cuando te bebas uno tú también.

Seiya quitó el corcho a la botella como si fuera un experto en la materia y Serena sacó dos vasos de cristal del armario. Era un hombre que daba la sensación de experto en todo lo que hacía.

-Gracias.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso y sonrió al tiempo que lo miraba. Todavía tenía manchas de sangre y algunos arañazos parecían profundos y se podían incluso infectar.

-Tendrás que lavarte bien esos arañazos. ¿Por qué no subes al cuarto de baño y me quedo yo cuidando de los gatos? -le dijo Serena intentando poner tono alegre y luego prosiguió-: Hay toallas limpias al lado del lavado.

-¿Estás segura de que no te importa?

Su sorpresa pareció más bien un reproche.

_¿Pensara que soy así de mezquina? _

Después de haberle sacado de su consulta y hacerle luchar con la maleza, era lo menos que podía ofrecerle. Sobre todo porque tenía que quedarse a esperar a ver si la gata se recuperaba.

-Claro que no -le respondió como si ella ofreciera el mismo privilegio a cualquier hombre.

-Gracias -respondió Seiya con voz suave y baja que hizo a Serena estremecerse.

Y arrepentirse de su ofrecimiento. Sólo imaginarse a Seiya Kuo desnudo en el cuarto de baño... Estaba jugando con fuego.

A los veinte minutos, estaba otra vez en el salón, descalzo y con el pelo húmedo, su camisa abierta en el cuello mostrando el vello sedoso y suave de su pecho. Era un hombre muy sensual. Serena se entretuvo con la comida de la gata y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle:

-¿Crees que va a comer más? Ha bebido un poco de leche mientras tú estabas arriba.

-¿Sí? Eso está muy bien -le respondió en tono muy profesional mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de la cesta y Serena procuraba quitar de su cabeza sus pensamientos carnales. Pero sus vaqueros negros se ajustaban tanto a sus caderas que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

La gata se incorporó un poco y empezó a comer la comida que le ofrecía Serena, volviendo a tumbarse en la cazadora de Seiya cuando terminó. Los gatitos maullaron cuando la madre se movió.

-Creo que lo estamos consiguiendo.

Serena lo miró. Había hombres guapos y había hombres sensuales. Y había hombres como Seiya Kuo.

-¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? -preguntó Seiya antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el caballete que había junto a la ventana.

Como hacía cada vez que terminaba de pintar, había cubierto el cuadro con una tela. Serena estuvo dudando antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Si no quieres, no lo miro -le sonrió Seiya. No había apartado todavía la tela del cuadro.

No habría sido difícil darle una excusa y no dejar que lo viera, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

-No me importa, pero no creas que vas a ver un Rembrandt.

-Yo no espero nada de nadie -respondió Seiya en tono un poco cortante.

Bueno, Serena no supo cómo tomarse esa respuesta, porque notó un tono en sus palabras que no había notado antes en la conversación.

Se fue a su lado y retiró ella misma la tela del cuadro, observándolo mientras lo hacía. No pudo saber qué estaba pensando mientras él observaba el cuadro. Al cabo de un rato, comentó:

-Es precioso, Serena. Sobresaliente más bien. No sabía que...

Serena se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo. La admiración y el respeto fueron tan genuinos, que no dudó que hablaba en serio.

-Gracias.

-Pintando como pintas, estoy seguro de que te vas a hacer un nombre en el mundo del arte -continuó diciéndole mientras seguía examinando el cuadro-. ¿Te ha confirmado tu agente que vas a exponer en Londres?

No había esperado que él se acordara de aquel comentario. El rostro se le puso del mismo color que su jersey rojo de lana de cachemira.

-Todavía no. Me ha dicho que tal vez podría exponer para finales de primavera.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso ya es un objetivo, ¿no?

Era una pregunta, no una afirmación. Seiya se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Aquel hombre parecía ver demasiado.

-Sí -fue la única respuesta que le dio la rubia.

-No era una crítica, Serena. Todo el mundo tiene que tener un objetivo en la vida. Para mí una vez mi profesión fue mi salvación -le confesó Seiya sin dejar de mirarla, en un tono desenfadado, al ver que ella estaba cerrando las puertas.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora? -Seiya se miró sus pies descalzos durante unos segundos, pensando su respuesta mientras se alisaba el pelo para atrás-. Ahora es mi vida -le respondió, levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos-. Y me gusta así.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo exactamente?

Serena lo miró, consciente de que no podía hacerle las preguntas que desearía hacerle, sobre todo porque no quería concederle a Seiya el mismo privilegio. Estaba claro que no iba a añadir nada más, por lo que se limitó a asentir y comentar con voz neutra:

-Así es como yo me siento. Mi profesión es mi vida. Quiero conseguir el éxito y eso requiere tiempo y dedicación.

-Parece que somos almas gemelas -comentó él con una sonrisa que casi le derritió el corazón-. ¿Qué te parece si enterramos el hacha de guerra y somos amigos también? ¿Quieres que empecemos de nuevo?

-¿Qué? -se quedó sorprendida por el giro que había dado la conversación.

-Es que pienso que empezamos con mal pie -respondió Seiya con voz agradable-. Y la verdad es que la culpa fue mía. Creo que pensaste que iba a convertirme en tu ángel guardián e informar a Amy y Taiki de lo que te sucedía, ¿no?

-Yo... -eso era lo que ella había pensado.

-Y a lo mejor eso era lo que yo había pensado también antes de conocerte -comentó él enarcando las cejas-. Pero te juro, Serena, que me di cuenta de mi error rápidamente… eres una persona capaz de cuidar de ti misma y lo has dejado muy claro.

El tono seco de su voz fue muy marcado, pero en esa ocasión Serena procuró no sonrojarse.

-Creo que es ridículo no intentar llevarnos bien, dado que tenemos amigos comunes. ¿No crees?

Serena nuevamente se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. Sin duda había cientos de hombres y mujeres que podían mantener una relación de amistad con alguien del sexo contrario. Y si hubiera sido Kelvin el que se lo hubiera dicho, habría estado de acuerdo. Pero el problema era que no era un chico con pecas y pelo rojo el que estaba delante de ella. Era Seiya. Y Seiya era... No era un muchacho con pecas.

Era un hombre desconcertante. Un hombre muy masculino que la hacía sentirse incómoda y hacía surgir en ella una serie de emociones que no eran de su agrado.

Pero él parecía no tener dificultad en considerarla una amiga más.

El problema era de ella, no de él. Le estaba ofreciendo su amistad de todo corazón, nada más. Y en las circunstancias en las que ella estaba tendría que recibirla con las manos abiertas. Aquel hombre había ido a su rescate y no había sido él el que la había tratado mal, si lo analizaba con detenimiento. Más bien había sido ella la que había reaccionado en su contra al principio. Él se había limitado a hacerle la existencia agradable, a llenarle los armarios de comida y portarse como un buen vecino.

-Me encantaría tenerte entre mis amigos, Seiya -le respondió sonriendo.

-Me alegro -se quedó mirándola con ojos brillantes-. ¿Crees que los buenos amigos se pueden tomar un par de tostadas juntos?

-0h, lo siento -Serena se dio cuenta de que ya hace bastante tiempo que había pasado la hora del té-. Si te apetece, te puedo ofrecer espaguetis a la boloñesa, o unas chuletas de cerdo.

-Prefiero espaguetis.

Seiya se sentó en una de las banquetas que había al lado del mostrador de la cocina, mientras ella preparaba la salsa boloñesa.

-Cuando yo preparo espaguetis a la boloñesa, la salsa la echo al final.

Sus ojos sonrieron cuando le habló y ella se alegró mucho de poderle sonreír también con la mirada.

-Molly, el ama de llaves de Taiki, era italiana y, cuando yo vivía con ellos, me enseñó a cocinar. Era una cocinera fantástica. No dejaba que entrara ninguna lata ni bote en su cocina. Yo a veces uso botes, pero hay que reconocer que la salsa casera de Molly es mejor.

-Huele muy bien –sonrió Seiya.

Serena levantó la tapa de la sartén mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Así que eres de los que no saben cocinar -comentó Serena, diciéndose a sí misma que estaba intentando establecer una conversación y no averiguando más cosas de él.

-Sé freír un huevo tuvo que admitir a regañadientes. A mi padre le pasa lo mismo que a mí. Pensaba que era porque mi madre está chapada a la antigua y nunca dejó que ningún hombre entrara en la cocina. Pero cuando fui a la universidad, descubrí que era un desastre en eso de la cocina. Tiro todo, se me queman las cosas. Nunca consigo cocinar todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Sabría lo atractiva que resultaba esa combinación de niño perdido y hombre con tan pronunciada masculinidad? Serena dio otro sorbo de vino y movió su mano en dirección a la chimenea.

-Esto todavía va a tardar treinta o cuarenta minutos, así que será mejor ponernos cómodos -le dijo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó que Seiya lo hiciera en el sofá.

Sin embargo, él se sentó en el suelo, al lado de sus pacientes felinos, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Era una postura informal, la postura de un hombre a gusto consigo mismo y su entorno. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Serena se sintió irritada.

¿Cómo podría estar tan relajado? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la electricidad que había en el aire? Estaba claro que ella no le causaba el mismo efecto a él. Lo cual estaba bien, trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Y si no sabes cocinar, cómo te las arreglas? -le preguntó al cabo dos minutos de silencio-. ¿A base de comidas preparadas en el microondas?

-Más o menos.

Seiya había echado la cabeza para atrás y había cerrado los ojos, lo cual había acentuado más su atractivo. La miró y asintió.

-Lita es la que más se preocupa por mí. Me trae pasteles, bollos, natillas. Protesta un poco, pero tiene el corazón de oro.

-Me extraña que no haya intentado buscarte novia -comentó Serena sonriendo-. Es algo que hacen mucho las mujeres en su posición.

-Me sé de memoria las virtudes de su hija y también me ha dicho que tiene otra hija más joven que también está libre.

-¿Y no has quedado con ellas?

-Prefiero quedar con quien yo quiero -le respondió en tono un tanto cortante.

Pero Serena no quiso dar por concluida la conversación.

-A lo mejor te has perdido a la mujer de tus sueños.

-Lo dudo.

En aquella ocasión el tono fue más cortante.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber sin conocerlas? Podrías incluso haber encontrado esposa.

-Por el momento no pienso casarme -le respondió.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber si no lo has intentado? -volvió a preguntarle Serena, sin saber bien la razón de su insistencia, pero incapaz de abandonar el tema.

-Pues porque ya lo he intentado, Serena -le respondió. Se puso en pie y dejó el vaso de vino en la repisa de la chimenea-. Parece que la gata quiere comer un poco más. Me encargaré yo mientras tú atiendes la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Se fue hacia al mostrador por la comida de la gata, pero ella siguió donde estaba durante al menos cinco segundos más. La había puesto en su sitio y con todo el derecho del mundo. Había sido una entrometida y lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que hubiera estado casado.

Era ridículo, pero se sintió como si alguien le acabara de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Luna –se limitó a comentar Serena en un intento de retomar la cercanía alcanzada hasta hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que respondió Seiya girándose para mirarla a los ojos, un tanto desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Así llamaremos a la gata, ¿Algún nombre tendremos que darle no?

-Si, es lindo –sonrió Seiya antes de mirar a la gatita Luna.

* * *

Bueno espero que el nuevo capitulo les haya gustado chicas, me tardé porque la universidad me tiene colapsada y como loca, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Desde ya mis sinceros agradecimientos a serenalucy, LOYDA ASTRID, isa1181, Usagi bombon, GabYxA, SerenitySey, Umi.Reira.Rouvellant... al parecer son más las mamochas, pero pese a que son pocas las ladys Kuo que me han leído, se nota la calidad jaja... yeah somos pocas pero buenas... ¿No?

Besos a todas y muchos cariños, gracias por los ánimos y por los coment.


End file.
